The Ultimate Match
by anonymouswriter427
Summary: Sabrina is challenged to an arm wrestle by Puck. I am not great at making a summary for this but it is a really cute story and I think anybody who reads it will love it. My first story, hope it is good... Got the idea to write something like this after I read a fanfic by the writer OnlyHere4Puckabrina. Still a very different story though. Go read his/her stories next! Enjoy!


Sabrina's POV;

I didn't expect to accomplish much today but I did, and it is so "Punk Rock" as Daphne would say. Puck and I got into this crazy argument, I told him I could beat him in a test of strength any day. Of course, I didn't really expect him to challenge me to anything. I guess I was just kinda bluffing a bit. Of course, I knew I was strong, I mean when Daphne and I were thrown into the foster care system I beat the crap out of any boy or girl who challenged me to an arm wrestle. Including two janitors. Anyways it kinda went like this...

Puck's POV;

"Well than Sabrina I challenge you to an arm wrestle!" I stated right before a very irritated Sabrina walked out the door. She turned and stared at me. "I bet you twenty bucks I can beat you in an arm wrestle right here, right now." If that girl was any bit worried about losing she hid it very well. "Ok Fairy Boy, get ready to pay up." She said with no fear at all in her voice. There was no way Grimm could say she had any chance of winning. She was against me the Trickster King.

Sabrina's POV;

I took my seat across from Puck at the table and gave him a small smile. It was the Queen of the Sneaks against The Trickster King. Then I saw my overly suspicious parents, they saw me and Puck sitting across from each other, giving each other glares. My dad Henry never really liked Puck and was always really suspicious when he saw him and me together. I could see my mom trying to calm him down and pull him behind the wall so we couldn't see them anymore. They were going to keep spying on us, try to be sneaky. Course I knew they were there, they could never hide much from me. " Hey, Fairy boy I hope you know that when I was in foster care I could beat the crap out of anyone, boy or girl in an arm wrestle including the janitors.."

Puck's POV;

A wave of fear rushed over me as Grimm said that. Who had I challenged, had I made a huge mistake? No, I couldn't think like that she was trying to get to me, and it was working. I couldn't let her win, I mean she's a girl! I also couldn't imagine Grimm beating the janitors! Wow was she really that strong… and then finally we locked hands and the match began.

Time skip to halfway through the match

Sabrina's POV;

My family had gathered to watch, the match had been going on for a few minutes now. We were slowly weakening, but we held strong. Our arms were still in the middle, we hadn't moved much. Puck's arm was slowly leaning to my side, I felt good. I actually think I could win…

Puck's POV;

It wasn't looking to good for me. I just can't believe that Grimm could be stronger than me. I still had some strength left though, I could still pull it off, but then things got a lot worse… " You know Puck I think I'm ready to raise the bet." What was Grimm up to? It couldn't be good. "What did you have in mind?" I asked nervously.

Sabrina's POV;

This was my chance to make things spicy, whatever my bet was it had to be good. "Ok Fairy boy, if I win you have to in one day take a shower, read a book, and… "Isn't that enough." Puck said rather quickly. I could hear Daphne giggling in the background, I had a feeling her knuckle in her mouth by now(that was a quirky habit of hers). Sweat rolled down Puck's face. "Nervous Puck." I teased. " No of course not! What were you thinking?" He said almost scared. "I was just thinking it would be nice if you joined me in seeing the Peter Pan play at the theatre tomorrow night. " WHAT!" he shouted. "I am not going to see Peter Pan, you know how much I hate that guy!" "Exactly." By now everyone was laughing, it made me feel good. This was going great. "Your turn Puck, what's your bet?"

Puck's POV;

Now it was my turn to bet, it had to be good too. "If I win I want Grimm to give me all her deserts for the next 2 months, pay me that 7 million dollars you still owe me and, you have to kiss one of my monkeys!" Sabrina put her free hand over her mouth as if she was about to throw up. "Gross! No way I'll kiss one of those things, they'll rip my face off!" she shouted. I had never considered that possibility. "How about my spider?" "No," Sabrina said not looking impressed. "Ok, the kangaroo," I replied. "Fine, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had fleas," she muttered under her breath. "Deal." We both said in unison.

Time skip to: a minute later

Sabrina's POV;

I could feel our grips getting weaker. Was it going to really end like this? Were we both really equal in strength. No! There could only be one. It was me or him, and I could not lose! At that moment I felt Puck's grip weaken for a second and took my chances. I gathered all the strength I had left and slammed his hand down on the table as hard as I could which was really hard. My family cheered, Puck cried out in agony for his loss to the Queen of the Sneaks and for his badly bruised hand. Whoops.

Puck's POV;

Nooooo! How could this have happened! Sabrina just couldn't be stronger than me! I didn't even have the 20 bucks. She was going to kill me. "Time to pay up Fairy Boy," she said with a smile planted on her face. Oh no, she hadn't forgotten. "Uh..uh" I stammered. "Where's the money Puck!?" she said angrily. Everybody just stared. "Um, I don't have it." Now she was fuming, I had better run if I was going to make it out alive. I rushed for the door, got outside and was about to fly when I felt a strong tug on my shirt collar, noooo I thought! Soon I had been dragged back into the house and Sabrina had her fist up and was ready to throw a punch right at my face, and knowing Sabrina for her powerful right hook I was a goner. So I held my breath and braced myself.

Time skip to a few seconds back.

Sabrina's POV;

I couldn't believe Puck! That fairy was going to get a piece of my mind! I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back inside. He had tried to escape but I wouldn't let him. He was gonna get it! I was about to punch him in the face when I heard Daphne shout "Sabrina stop!" I turned and stared at her. " I have a better solution," she said with a mischievous grin. I dropped Puck and he sighed with relief, then made my way over to Daphne who whispered her greatest scheme yet in my ear. "Sounds fair enough, let's do it," I replied back. Daphne grinned and went to go gather everyone up again and make sure they had cameras. This was gonna be good.

Puck's POV;

It all just kept getting worse, losing to almost getting punched in the face to this, I had to do it because I couldn't pay up. To everyone, it only seemed fair. So now here I am waiting for Daphne to instruct me to do something for Sabrina who had her hair all prettied up by Daphne and was wearing a crown her sister had also made for her, I had a feeling it had to do with her nickname, The Queen of the Sneaks. I had to admit she looked kinda nice. There was no way I would every admit that to anyone though! "Bow!" Daphne said sternly. Cameras were rolling. "What!" I shouted, " There is no way I am bowing to her!" Sabrina crossed her arms. "Yes you are, now bow before your queen." "My queen? No way!" I shouted back. " I said bow!" Daphne said clearly aggravated. Then Sabrina joined in. " How would you like to tell that to my fist Puck?" Sabrina questioned. No way I thought and quickly bowed. I could feel my face get hot with embarrassment.

Sabrina's POV;

This was hilarious, Daphne sure knew how to make things fun. I wonder what she had planned next. "Now admit she is stronger than you!" he winced but did as he was told, he knew what my fist was capable of. "Sabrina your, stronger than me." Everybody cheered. "And now you can admit that she is the most beautiful girl you have ever met!" I blushed and watched as Puck glared at Daphne and mouthed the words "You will regret this!" He put his face in his hands and sighed. " Grimm you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." the crowd went wild, especially Henry but not in a good way. Puck had a bit of a hard time saying the word beautiful which made me feel a bit angry, but I loved every minute of it. We even got it all on video! I couldn't wait to tease him about it in the future. "Don't forget Puck you still have lots to do tomorrow so be ready to pay up Fairy Boy." I laughed and he just groaned.

Time skip to tomorrow

Pucks POV;

The next morning I woke up bright and early, I knew I was going to do some pretty horrible and gruesome things today. I figured I would try to make the best of it and not try to irritate Sabrina as much, I mean we are destined to be married in the future. Nah, who am I kidding I'd better start planning my next prank! I grabbed a pencil and paper and was about to jot down some ideas when I heard a very familiar voice. "Morning!" It was Sabrina. " Didn't mean to intrude but breakfast is ready." Breakfast yes! The best meal of the day I thought to myself. "Geez! Did I really do that?" Sabrina said and pointed to my hand, it had gotten really purple overnight. "Uh, yeah," I said and let an awkward laugh escape. "Man I'm sorry Puck, um here hold on a sec." Then she rushed out of my room. "Sabrina! It's really ok!" I called. I stood there for a minute awkwardly until she returned with a cloth rap and some Neosporin. I sat there awkwardly and let her rub it on my badly bruised hand I wasn't gonna tell her no. My hand really ached but the Neosporin made the pain decrease some. Then she took the cloth and started rapping it around my hand. "Is that ok?" She asked, "Yeah it's great, thanks, Sabrina." She blushed. "I'll see you downstairs in a minute? You might want to change out of your footie pajamas first though." Oh man! I looked down only to see that I was still in my PJ's! I facepalmed, I had a feeling my face was a red as a tomato. Sabrina just laughed. How embarrassing! I couldn't believe myself.

Sabrina's POV;

I watched in horror at breakfast as Daphne and Puck practically inhaled their food. I couldn't believe I was taking this animal to the play tonight. At Least I would have Daphne with me and I know she would behave. Then again she will probably try to pull something on me. Oh, wonderful. She has been trying to push me and him together since the first time we met. I am almost regretting this I can only imagine it being an awkward experience. Who knows though maybe it won't be as bad as I am thinking. No, it will probably be worse.

Puck's POV;

I was dreading today I knew what I had to do and was dreading it. First I was expected to read. I am allergic I probably can even look at a book without getting a rash. Thankfully I found out what books secretly are, smashed courses of trees! Of forests actually! That made me feel a little more at ease. Then she wants me to wash up and get clean! Disgusting, gross, bleck! No wonder I enjoy making grenades out of disgusting mixtures. Now thinking back on that I should include those in my next prank! My best one was probably chili and hairballs. Great right!

Sabrina's POV;

Today has been amazing so far! Puck actually read the book I got him! It was unbelievable! What really surprises me is that the book I got him this morning at the library was Marvel and I thought Puck hated heroes! Especially since he always claims to be a villain "of the worst kind." I even got the proof on my phone! He was so into his book that when I came in to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to do he didn't even notice me! Score! Unfortunately, he caught me in the act before I could sneak back out. He was furious and threatened that he would show no mercy with his pranks if I showed everyone the footage. Of course, I still showed everyone still, his threats and pranks don't scare me I have been living with them for 6 years! Plus it was way worth it getting to see everybody laugh about it.

Puck's POV;

Today has been awful. I accidentally used Sabrina's hair cleaner stuff, whatever you call that horrible creation! I had no idea we had different ones! Anyways, she found out and when she did she screamed at me and told me to get back in the shower and wash up all over again! I am such an idiot. Why did I have to use the bottle that smelled like cherry blossoms? I cringe just thinking about it. Once I was out and dressed Uncle Jake gave me this stuff he says girls love, cologne. Everybody says he is girl crazy so no wonder he had that stuff and made me put some on. I told him I was good without it plenty of times. Trust me I don't want to smell any better than I have to but there was no getting out of it. I have no idea how Sabrina will react. Why did she have to make the play part of the bet, hasn't she had enough fun already today!

Sabrina's POV;

I grabbed the car keys and some cash. Then got Daphne to race up and grab Puck. I stood by the door waiting for Daphne to come back with Puck. I stood there for a minute or so just making sure I looked ok. I had put on a nice green sweatshirt and some skinny jeans. Along with that some makeup. Not much though, I never wear much because Puck pretty much scared me for life when it comes to wearing makeup. Puck and Daphne came down that second and we headed out to the car. Keys jingling at my side.

Puck's POV;

We all headed out to the car. No one knew yet but I had brought a secret weapon! It was going to be a great prank. I ran to the car and jumped into the driver's seat. " Puck get out of the driver's seat!" Sabrina says angrily. "But this is where the man should sit, the girl's seat is there," I said and pointed to the seat next to me. "Well I don't know if it is different in Faerie but here you need a license and you don't have one so get out!" "Fine, fine!" I said and then moved to another seat.

Time skip to the beginning of the play

Sabrina's POV;

We had all taken our seats. Unfortunately, Daphne had made me sit next to Puck. It was a good thing he was clean or I would have been more hesitant about sitting near him. For once there was a nice aroma coming from him. Suddenly I noticed it was to good. "Puck what are you wearing?" "Something your uncle gave me, like it?" Puck teased. I facepalmed that was so Uncle Jake. Oh, it was going to be a long night...

Time skip to end of play

Puck's POV;

That was the worst play I have ever seen in my entire life. I will literally have nightmares for the rest of my life. I had had enough, time to put my prank into action! Peter Pan was gonna get it and all those people who like his cheap story! I took glop grenades quickly and quietly from my pockets and then started chucking them at people all around the theatre and a ton at Peter Pan.

Sabrina's POV;

Puck is chucking his glop grenades at innocent. Wow, this is just great! "Puck what are you doing!" I screamed. "He deserves it!" he shouted back as he chucked another few grenades at Peter Pan. "That isn't the real Peter Pan!" "How do you know! Plus why do I care, he looks like Peter Pan to me!" he shouted over the sound of screaming people running for their lives. I was about ready to sock him in the face when Daphne shouted over to me "We should get out of here before we get caught." Good point I would give Puck a piece of my mind later. "All out of ammo lets go!" Puck said. I groaned "Ok let's make a run for it." Soon we were out of there and far away. "That was a close one and a stupid thing to do Puck!" Daphne scolded.

Puck's POV;

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was pretty fun." That made Daphne laugh a little. "Yeah, it was pretty funny." she agreed "Seriously Daphne your siding with him." Sabrina scolded. We drove a little ways more and came to the Blue Plate Diner. Sabrina pulled in and we all jumped out of the car and made our way inside. Sabrina bought ice cream for all of us and we took a seat in a booth by the window to enjoy the ice cream. "Well looks like your off the hook now Puck, what do you plan to do now that you're free," Sabrina asked. "Grimm I thought you would never ask, I have many plans that I should get to but the first… Sabrina Grimm, I challenge you to a rematch!" "Oh your on!" Sabrina exclaimed. "And I can be the judge! No cheating!" Daphne shouted. And soon we were locked in for another match. The incredible Trickster King against the not so cool Queen of the Sneaks! Thank you to all who think the Trickster King is so much better than the boring Queen of the Sneaks. - Your favorite, Puck **:** P

The End!


End file.
